yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning of starvation/Realizing the Giant Peach/Eating the Peach
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends eat the peach in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. Back in the sky, Centipede is steering the giant peach, but was so hungry. Mr. Centipede: Want food, food. So, he ate a bit of his cigar and starts to imagine anyone as food. Old Green Grasshopper: Are you sure you know where we're going? I don't see how you can navigate without a compass. Then, he started looking at the Earthworm. Earthworm: It's very hot up here. I'm roasted. Just as he imagined the seagull as roast chicken, Mrs. Ladybug had to stop him. Mrs. Ladybug: (hits him with her purse) Unhand that bird! Mr. Centipede: (screams with the bird pinching his nose) But I'm dyin' of hunger. Natasha Hood: Daddy, I'm gettin hungry. Robin Hood: Let's see if Mickey packed any food for our travels, Natasha. Donald Duck: I'm getting hungry too, Mrs. Ladybug. Mrs. Ladybug: Well, perhaps I have a bit of soda bread in here somewhere. Old Green Grasshopper: Food? Mrs. Ladybug: (took a piece of soda bread out of her purse) It's not much, but it's... Old Green Grasshopper: Not so fast! Donald and Centipede: Hey! Mrs. Ladybug: You? Old Green Grasshopper: I need this food, I have a much higher metabolism. Mr. Centipede: Bite me! Old Green Grasshopper: What? So, Donald, Centipede, and Grasshopper started fighting over the food. Mrs. Ladybug: Have you three gone mad? Donald Duck: We saw it first! Mr. Centipede: Let go of it, Gramps! Give it! Give it to me! Old Green Grasshopper: Let go of my coat! Mr. Centipede: Give it to me! Old Green Grasshopper: Ow! My lower thorax. Mr. Centipede: I'll rip you apart! Old Green Grasshopper: I tell you, it's mine! Mr. Centipede: Give it back! Goofy: Fellas, break it up, would ya? Because your about to... But it was too late, the piece of soda bread went over the edge of the flying giant peach to the clouds below. Goofy: Lose it. Donald, the Centipede, and the Grasshopper: Now look what you've done! (as they fight each other) Earthworm: We're going to starve. Waste away. And not quickly. Oh, no. That would be the easy way out. We'll linger. Slowly. Miserably. Painfully. Mickey Mouse: Wait a minute, where're Dumbo, Orville, and Wilbur? Russell: (eating the peach) We're in here, Mickey! Bernard: Wait a minute. Russell, where'd you and Tummi get this stuff? Tummi Gummi: Everyone else was eating the inside of the peach! James Henry Trotter: Of course, it all make sense now! Jiminy Cricket: What'd you mean, James? James Henry Trotter: Nobody's is going to starve. Don't you see? We have enough food here for five voyages. Mr. Centipede: Food? Where? Old Green Grasshopper: Is there really food? Mr. Centipede: What are you talkin' about? James Henry Trotter: (brings out the piece of the giant peach) Our whole ship is made of food. Mrs. Ladybug: Oh, such a clever little boy. As for Tummi and Russell, they brought out a whole chunk of peach for everyone. Tummi Gummi: Plenty to go around. Russell: And enough to satisfy our hunger. Homer Simpson: Mmmm... peach! (started eating) Mr. Centipede: (eating) Takes after me. Miss Spider: After you, there is nothing left to take. Old Green Grasshopper: (tasting) Delectable! Mrs. Ladybug: Better than aphids. Miss Spider: Better than ladybugs. Mrs. Ladybug: What? Miss Spider: Excuse. Earthworm: It's not dirt, (eats) but it's not bad. Mr. Centipede: "Not bad"? It's the best thing I've ever tasted, and I have tasted a lot. So, everyone went inside the giant peach for a bit to eat. Soon, there was a big feast along with the song. Mr. Centipede: I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time Like jellied bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime And mice with rice is very nice When they're roasted in their prime But don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime I'm crazy 'bout mosquitoes on a piece of buttered toast And pickled spines of porcupines And then a great big roast And dragon's flesh, quite old, not fresh It costs a buck at most (spoken) Glowworm: Does it come with gravy? Mr. Centipede: It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post! (music) Everyone: It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post! Old Green Grasshopper: For dinner on my birthday, shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose And a rather smelly jelly made of armadillo's toes The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose! Everyone: Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! Mrs. Ladybug: I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea I like hot dogs, but I love hot frogs And surely you'll agree A plate of soil with engine oil's a super recipe Earthworm, Gyro, and James: Recipe! Mrs. Ladybug: I hardly need to mention that it's practically free! Everyone: Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! We hardly need to mention that it's practically free! Mr. Centipede: Now comes, my fellow travelers, the burden of my speech (spoken) Miss Spider: You show off! Mr. Centipede: These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach (spoken) Miss Spider: Nice aim, commodore. Mr. Centipede: But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each (spoken) Miss Spider: Out of my face! Mr. Centipede: For one small mite Everyone: One small mite Mr. Centipede: One tiny bite Everyone: Tiny bite of this fantastic peach! Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! This fantastic peach! And the song ends with a food fight, and the peach was thrown in front of the screen. After that, Scrooge McDuck wiped screen with a rag. Scrooge McDuck: Okay, that was fun, but please, let's clean up afterwards? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225